Colour Wars: Black And White
by Toolboxx
Summary: Colour Wars is a story about the clash of colours. When the Black King is replaced by his heir, chaos errupts. The present Black King wants power; The White King wants peace. It's a war. And it's going to be big.


**Hey, I decided to just upload the prologue cause I still have some editing to do. Suggestions and feedback are welcomed! :D**

Prologue

The cell was cold and damp. There was the sound of water dripping somewhere in a corner. The stone floors and walls were cool due to the lack of heat. Footsteps were heard.

The cell gates opened.

A worn out figure dressed in white armor that was splattered with blood was chained to two rings in the wall. The figure looked up momentarily, then let his head slump onto his chest.

Two figures stood at the entrance. They walked in silently and removed the chains from the rings. They lifted him to his feet by his arms and shoved his out.

"Time to meet the boss, White Knight," said one. They guided him roughly through a camp. Black Soldiers were walking around and talking as thought nothing happened. When they saw the White Knight pass by, they jeered and made way. Slowly, more and more soldiers crowded around.

The crowd thinned out when they reached a slope that led to a small ledge. On the ledge stood a lone figure, dressed in shining black armor. His black cape flicking in the small breeze that blew past. The White Knight felt a shiver run down his spine. The Black Guards took him up the ledge.

As they advanced, the White Knight observed how good a spot this was. It has an excellent view of the battlefield and he can easily access his troops from here. It was the ideal spot for a knight. The terrain was rough, but nothing compared to what the White Knight had witnessed before he was promoted.

The White Knight was forced to his knees by two Black Soldiers at the small ledge that overlooked the battlefield. He muffled a grunt and kept his head bowed. A Black Knight walked up to the White Knight. His armor gleamed in the slowly disappearing sunlight apparently untouched by all the bloodshed. The whole place was in ruins; wooden towers burned, corpses were everywhere.

"Whites," he spat at the feet of the White Knight. He unsheathed his sword saying, "Oh little White Knight." He lifted his sword and examined it, running his fingers down the flat side of the blade. "You don't want to die, do you?" the Black Knight glanced at the White Knight.

The White Knight chuckled and said, "Die as I may, I die with glory and without shame." He raised his head and laughed, apparently unfrightened.

The Black Knight beamed at him. "Is that so? I give you a choice, White Knight. Join the Black Legion and I spare your life. Refuse and face the consequences."

The White Knight pretended to think and finally said, "Join you and be free?"

The Black Knight nodded.

"I can do anything, but I shall never betray my King," the White Knighted replied with determination. He could do nothing but hope that the runner he sent managed to escape without being seen.

"So be it," says the Black Knight. He held his sword to the White Knight's throat and slit it mercilessly. Blood flooded out and the Black Knight waved his hand. The Black Soldiers who were standing nearby took the body away.

"The quest for domination is almost complete my lord. Just a little further," the Black Knight muttered to himself.

"Sir!" a Black Runner ran up to the Black Knight. "We have just got a report that a White Runner has escaped and is currently heading south towards the White Capital. What are your orders, sir?" the Black Runner said swiftly while standing at attention.

"Send out the Chasers. I want him dead," said the Black Knight in a grim voice. He looked past the vast plain. Bodies were scattered and crows were coming in for a feast. He grit his teeth and hoped that his Chasers will succeed.

Things were getting harder.

The Black Knight laid his sword on a chair nearby and went to his desk. He took out a photograph that he his inside his armor since the start of his quest. In the photograph, there was a lady, a man and a boy, just a child. They were smiling and sitting beside a fountain that sprayed coloured water which changed every now and then.

The Black Knight ran a finger down the child's cheek. A tear trickled out from the Black Knight's right eye. "Why?" the Black Knight said in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry," he said in a softer voice. At that moment, he was really light, kind, caring, not the usual fierce, determined general on the battlefield.

"Sire?" came a voice outside. "Come in, Dorgon. Come in," the Black Knight replied. A tall young man stepped in through the blinds and bowed. Dorogn was strong and had a well built body. He was skilled with the sword but deadly with a bow. The Black Knight did not bother to wipe away the tears that flowed. Dorgon was a good man and was his closest brother, he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"What is it that makes you come to me?" asked the Black Knight. "I've been having dreams, Sire," replied Dorgon. "Dreams, Captain?" the Black Knight asked curiously.

"Yes, dreams. They were all...peaceful. For one, I was in a place with a fountain, full of colours and everyone there was happy. It seemed so...right. Tell me, Sire. What was it like in the past?"

The Black Knight looked past Dorgon for a moment. Then, he stood up and went to a stack of papers on a bench. He searched for a while and found what he wanted - an old envelope. The Black Knight handed it to Dorgon and said, "Take this, Dorgon. Take it and you shall know the truth. But beware, for many people have tried to get their hands on this. They will stop at nothing to have it in their hands."

"Is that how you got those scars?" Dorgon asked.

"It is best that we do not discuss it here. Keep it safe, when I pass, you shall be the Black Knight. I do not want anything to happen to it, or to you.

Dorgon walked closer to the Black Knight. "I shall miss you. Be safe, and may the luck follow you."

The Black Knight nodded and hugged Dorgon. "May your path be clear and bright."

Dorgon nodded and turned. He placed the envelope inside his armor and looked back. Tears filled his eyes as he saw his brother standing there, going on a death quest. But he could not help his brother. He had a job of his own. He strode off without a word.

The Black Knight watched Dorgon go. It was the end. He wouldn't see Dorgon again...unless he survived. He went to his desk and picked up the photograph. He looked at it one more time and placed it inside his armor.

_No more._ He thought. _When the time comes. They shall pay._


End file.
